Exercise equipment has been designed to facilitate a variety of exercise motions. For example, treadmills allow a person to walk or run in place; stepper machines allow a person to step or climb in place; bicycle machines allow a person to pedal in place; and still other machines allow a person to ski and/or stride in place.
Yet another type of exercise equipment has been designed to facilitate relatively more complicated exercise motions and/or to better simulate the human striding motion. This equipment typically uses a linkage assembly to convert a relatively simple motion, such as circular, into a relatively more complex motion, such as elliptical. Examples of these elliptical motion exercise machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,622 to Swenson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,529 to Eschenbach; U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,829 to Miller; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,540,637 to Rodgers, Jr.; 6,196,948 to Stearns et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,184 to Lee, all of which are incorporated herein by reference to help provide context for better understanding of the subject invention.